Garsauras rex
You must read this introduction before you read this story to under stand it All right before we get to the story there are going to be changes to the teen titan’s story line First is the whole beast and garsauras Rex Incidents is going to be put after the last comic book And if you have no clue about what I’m talking about watch teen titan’s episode the beast within and go (to http://ttg-comics.tumblr.com) and read teen titans go comic book issue 21# that will tell you what I’m talking about. This is going to be a newer and hopefully better version of my first story “the beasts rage” I’m also changing the name to the “beasts frenzy” in this story their will also be a change to beast boy him and his parents traveled the world in and airship looking for rare species and cryptids like in the TV show “secret Saturdays” his parents are billionaires who own a private international genetics company and also own several private wild life game preserves sort of like in “young justice” also like in that show his parents were murdered by the queen of Québec when they were visiting their game preserve there. He will also have a change in his abilities also later on in the story he will loose his green coloring when he transforms into animals. Also the story begins where issue 54# left off Also I feel that while beast boy’s powers aren’t the most powerful they are the most deadly. I mean I’ve been bitten by tons of pets before and they usually draw blood and he transforms into bears and other dangerous animals that usually can kill a man with a single blow so do expect this to become a bloody fanfic later on. Now I do not own anything in this story it comes from other TV shows or comic book series and the creators and owners of said series get full credit to their work This story is rated m Chapter 1: garsuaras rex (Beast boy’s prov) It was an ordinary day for the team. They were all hanging in their favorite spots to chill out. Robin was in the training room doing his martial arts exercises. Star fire was in the kitchen cooking something from are worse nightmares. Raven as usual was in her room brooding while reading a book or something. CY was in the garage working on his car. I wasn’t at the tower I am currently at the old abandoned carnival grounds that starting to look like a jungle ruins with all the plant life growing here, that me and terra used to go when she was with the titans. (Prov end) (Back at the tower) Everyone was doing their own thing when the alarm went off. Titan’s trouble shouted robin over the towers overcom. It was Dr. Cain we called beast boy to meet us at a warehouse uptown which he acknowledge and said he was on his way. (10 minutes later) When we all got their we busted in. in order to find him faster we all split up against my protest that it could be a trap, but robin was firm on the order so I complied and started to look for him in the huge mess I mean come in if you are going to store so much stuff you would organize it properly, but what ever Ill never understand why some people do the things they do. Then it dawned on me that if search from the front to the back the villain will go the way farthest away from the heroes. So I decided to transform into a dragon fly and quickly flew to the back I knew robin would blow his cap once he finds out I broke formation but I will have caught the bad guy by my self and be able to rub it in his teammates face for once. So here I am flying threw every thing stelthfully and finally I found his location and decided that ill take him down then call the others so I turned into a fly and snuck in from behind and quickly transformed into a tiger right on top of him. (Characters speaking) Dr Cain: what the Bb: roooooooaaaaaaarrr Dc: get off me you lowly beast (characters speaking end) Then he called his robots to get him off, I tried to dodge them but one of the stun guns hit me. After I started to regained conciseness I realized that we weren’t in the warehouse and there were a lot of voices rambling on about why they got him and not the others. ( a few hours later) After my vision went back to normal I saw dr. Cain talking to other super villains I decided to sneak glances around me to see where I was and noticed I giant weird way gun called G.A.R. Then heard Dr. Cain: say yes while he isn’t the strongest yet with his ability to transform his genetic code the possibilities are endless to (boooooooommm) what? (characters speaking) Robin: alright Cain it’s over surrender surrender and you won’t get hurt. Cain: oh on the contrary robin you are just in time to see my greatest experiment to unfold on the city!!! Robin: not going to happen. Cain: haaahaaa my dear robin how are you going to stop me when you are to busy dealing with your friend!!!!!!!! Then all the sudden a couple of lights turn on me, and I hear the team call to me. Cain: he wont be beast boy after im finished with him. Dr. Cain: turn on the G.A.R ray generator gun at full blast and hit the changeling with it!!!! (characters speaking end) As I heard him say that one sentence my face lit up in horror and I fearfully look up to the team and praying to whoever is watching me that they will save me, but to my shock they just stood their just watching to see what my fate will be as if condemning me to it!!! Robin: he was so surprised to see beast boy!! he thought he went AWOL on the team because he didn’t respond on the communicator I mean it wouldn’t be the first time he did it, like the time he said he saw terra. He wasn’t expecting him to be caught, I mean its beast boy he always is able to get away its one of the reasons he’s thankful that he is a hero instead of a super villain. And here he was with his face full of utter terror as the weapon was about to fire at him looking at the team as If begging on his hands and knees to save him from his fate whatever it is. But he couldn’t he and the others were so shocked that they couldn’t react in time so he just stood their watching with the others to see what would become of the changeling!!!! Then the weapon went off. It did something that none of them expected he was transforming and not his normal transformation it was the most sickening thing they will probably ever see. As he was transforming he was screaming, it was such a horrific blood curling scream it was as if all the skin was being cut off his body as slow as possible to make it forever be imprinted in the everyone’s minds forever and then he realized that instead of being slowly but smoothly cut off him it was actually being ripped off him with chunks of his bloody flesh coming off with it!!! Then his body began to morph if that’s what you wish this horrific scene in front of them his body started to shake as if he was having the worse seizure as his shaking continued you could actually here is bones creaking from all the shaking until they all snapped it sounded as if you were breaking a lace branch off a tree then the bone started to reform and he started to moan as he started growing and growing as his bloody skinless body started turning into a dark scalely green hide and his throat ripped and then turned into what looked like gills and on the backside he started to grow three rows of spikes that were rebbed together that went from the top of his head to his tail. But the most shocking thing of all was that kept growing until the tallest sky scrapper was at his stomachs midsection then with a bloodcurdling roar a holographic head of the Dr. Cain said let me introduce you to Garsauras Rex (Haaaaahahaaaa)!!!!! Cliffhanger Category:Fanfiction